Ocean Avenue
by AkikoW
Summary: The darkness came and they got seperated, all four of them. OCxLeon KairixSora Rated for safety


Ocean Avenue

Ocean Avenue

_There's a place on Ocean Avenue,_

_Where I used to sit and talk with you,_

_We were both sixteen and it felt so right,_

_Sleeping all day, staying up all night._

"Still listening to it?" Kairi asked, motioning to my headphones. "Yeah…." I mumbled, sheepishly, while at the same time blushing a little.

She smiled and asked, "It's… _your_ song, right?" She asked, putting an emphasis on the 'your'. I nodded, listening to the upbeat, yet sad song. "'Till the end of time." "I replied, in a heartbeat.

"Leon… It sounds so familiar." Kairi pondered before noticing my very noticeable wince, at the mere sound of his name. How pathetic of me… Grimacing and apologizing, Kairi gave me a small, reassuring smile.

Ocean Avenue

Staring at the corner of the market place, he was silent... Silent, but he was not thoughtless. Normally, it'd be a midnight stroll, a walk in the moonlight by himself, making contact with no one. However, no, this walk was different. He was with her.

He couldn't believe himself; walking through the entire of Hallow Bastion, visiting memories of their time together, though a short time it was. But, yet, at the same time, just thinking of her, he entirely could.

Although the memories of her and them were long gone, they were never far off, out of reach, out of mind, or above all things, out of his heart. They were right there if he ever needed them, and he only wished she were.

Still walking, he was almost certain that she'd been thinking about him lately. With that thought, he blushed and shook his head, modestly thinking, 'No, not about me, about Hallow Bastion, not me.'

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,_

_Where we walked on the beach in our bare feet,_

_We were both eighteen,_

_And it felt so right,_

_Sleeping all day, and staying up all night._

I was finally going to get this off my chest, so who better to tell then my own best friend, whom I'd trust with my life, if the situation depended on it.

"This song…," I mused, "It's my- Our life in a nutshell, the time we spent together, that's why I love it so much." I explained.

Turning my distant expression to a slightly amused grin, I explained how I felt. "It's like… He's not out of reach, or gone. He's just…" I racked my brain for the words, "Temporarily unavailable. Like someone who unplugged their phone line." I said, trying to explain clearer.

Raising my hand to my heart, and my face to the sky, I pictured his face for a brief moment, a moment of temporary happiness, much like our own.

Kairi echoed the movement and laughed softly, "Yeah… I know exactly what you mean." She said, nodding and letting a small smile grace her expression.

We stayed standing there in silence, waiting for someone to say something. "**We'll be together again… Both of us.**" We had shared the sentence.

Turning to each other and giggling, we both, once again, said, "**Sisters.**" We both laughed again, and glancing at her bright red hair and my own auburn locks, I mused, "Hey, it could be."

"At least soul." Kairi agreed, grinning.

Ocean Avenue

Walking along the path, his hands in his pockets, he continued on to the Borough, making his way through Hallow Bastion.

He didn't know where he was going, or even why, exactly, but he figured he'd know when he got there.

He had an odd feeling in his heart, like… The end of something was coming. He couldn't tell if it was bad or good, near or far, but it was coming, despite anything that tried to stop it.

Gazing out into the sky, Sora looked out with a distant expression, almost trying to send a message through the words. 'I'll be home, soon, Kairi."

_If I could find you now,_

_Things would be better,_

_We could leave this town,_

_And run forever._

_Let your waves crash down on me,_

_And take me away. _

"Do you want to go to the island, Kairi?" I asked, forgetting, for a minute, her request. "I promised I wouldn't go until I remembered his name. Sorry, sis." She grinned, due to the nickname she had apparently deemed me; Not that I minded, terribly.

Grinning suddenly, she turned to inform me, "But I think we'll be rowing out there, soon." I grinned back at the great news. "I know you will." I replied, giving my sister a confident smile.

"But, let's still walk down to the beach." I offered, "Sure." She responded, changing directions. I changed directions as well, as we headed head-on to the on-coming dusk.

Ocean Avenue

Continuing his walk down Memory Lane, his next stop was the Crystal Fissure. How they sparkled in the moonlight, reminded him of the very first time he met her, in this very place.

Flashback

It was a very bright, sunny day, about four years, prior. He remember the first thing he saw of her was a bright red, black, and brown blur, with a tan, beige, black blur chasing it.

It took a moment before he remembered the entire story.

She had stolen, well tried to steal, Yuffie's treasure, and had been caught up in a feverish game of Cat and Mouse with the young kunoichi.

That is, she was until she ran behind him.

Realizing she had never talked to him before, the red blur, who he realized was a teenage girl, popped out from behind him, "Heya!" She greeted, "I'm-" She started, before being cut off by the Yuffie.

"Try to steal my treasure!" She screamed, running after the auburn haired girl, once again.

By that time, he had come to terms that if it weren't for Yuffie, he'd have probably never even looked at her twice, if it weren't for her apparently childhood ninja friend.

The thought of the hyperactive ninja doing anything right brought Leon to a smirk, but nonetheless, he'd have to thank her someday for it… Not.

_There's a piece of you that's here with me,_

_It's everywhere I go, and everything I see,_

_When I sleep and dream, and it gets me by,_

_I can make believe that you're here, tonight._**  
**

The ocean… That was the thing that reminded me, and I'm sure Kairi, of our lost loves.

Ha-ha, I sounded so dramatic, right then.

I guess another thing that Kairi and I have in common was our love of blue eyes.

I swear, if it hadn't been for the obvious chemistry between him and Tifa, and his brother-sister connection to me, of course, I would have fallen for Cloud, if Leon didn't have blue eyes.

Then again, Nah. There were too many, 'ifs' in there. Yet, I digress.

The rustle in the bushes near the bush reminded me of the sound of him approaching me from behind, something I could always detect thanks to Yuffie.

The sand in-between my toes reminded me of his lustrous tan skin, sometimes even shiny from his training, always working himself too hard and pushing himself to his limits.

The sun reminded me of his smile. As rare as it was, during the occasional moments, when he did smile, it was a breath-taking sight.

The sun reminded me of the way the corners of his mouth crinkled, and although Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie swore that he didn't smile, they were wrong.

When Yuffie made a mistake and was laughing at herself, he smiled.

When Cid was celebrating about a new ship he made, there Leon was in the back, smiling.

And whenever we all accomplished another small step on restoring Hallow Bastion to its former glory, a sunny smile, a 'we're-that-much-closer' smile, adorned his face, as beautiful as the face it rested on.

However, the ocean. Oh, the ocean. The ocean was my reminder of his eyes. Those grayish blue eyes that always twinkled when I spoke to him, or shone with a drive to finish when he was presented with a task.

Yet, it was those very eyes struck a cord in my heart. A deep, long, heart wrenching cord that rang out, bringing tears to my eyes.

Feeling something slip down my cheek, I realized that it had, in fact, struck that cord, and much to my displeasure, I was crying, oh fantastic.

Ocean Avenue

Sora wished that he had had something, anything, even a picture to remind him of Kairi, but sticking his hand in his pocket, it struck him, he did.

Pulling the star-shaped charm out of his pocket, he smiled. He still had the charm with him.

The charm reminded him of everything that they'd been through, just the two of them.

He'd had it from the start, and it was as if every single memory that the charm had been there for was imprinted on its skin, etched into the very surface of that charm.

From that night, when the heartless came, to when Sora, himself, had sacrificed for his one love, although he had never told her, never admitted it.

And that was it. That was when the decision was made. Sora promised himself, as soon as his journey was over, soon from his previous feeling, he was telling her.

Sora wouldn't be delayed any longer, and he had had a good feeling about it, a feeling that even she may… love him back.

Sighing contently at the thought and smiling to the night sky, he gazed at the charm, dreamily for a few moments, just… looking. Looking, and remembering.

Her smile, her laugh, her giggle, which were two very different things, mind you.

Her hair, her eyes, and her always thinking and working mind, scheming, yet, always ready to help a friend in need.

Sighing once more, Sora clutched the charm in his palm and stuck it back into his pocket, continuing with his journey.

Walking through the unusually silent Marketplace, Sora nearly laughed at the desolate place, even though it was the dead of night, and continued in his walk.

He wished that Hallow Bastion had had some sort of body of water, which would give him some hope.

Smiling slightly, he remembered the trip that he, Riku, and Kairi were to make. To find her home and to explore. He had ended up doing that anyway, but even so, it wasn't his choice, anyway.

Thinking of Donald and Goofy, he banished those thoughts. He was glad, in a way, to be here.

He was not only fighting for the worlds, but also for Kairi, and all of the friends he had made and met, and in all honesty, it was completely worth fighting..

Nevertheless, Sora had no idea what he would do for just one picture, or one glimpse into how Kairi was doing, and how she looked, now, after all this time.

_I remember the look in your eyes,_

_When I told you that this was good-bye,_

_You were begging me not tonight,_

_Not here, not now._

_Looking up at the same night sky,_

_I keep pretending the sun will not rise,_

_We'll be together for one more night,_

_Somewhere, somehow._

The sun had set in Destiny Islands, and Kairi and I had watched it, talking mutely, as two sisters should.

Although… It reminded me of the night, the last night I saw him…

A simple stroll around Hallow Bastion, the thought of that now, makes my eyes water just thinking about it.

But, anyway, our hands were intertwined and it was a calm, still night. If only I could have known…

It wasn't a nice calm, it was more of a calm before the storm. I should have known.

And then—Hell broke loose.

The heartless came, the darkness swirled.

By then I had tears in my eyes, as Leon and I fought of the heartless. It wasn't going to end well, they just kept coming.

A dodge and swing rolled me away from him, and towards the swirling hole of darkness, it was a stupid move on my part.

The heartless enclosing towards me, my weapon knocked out of my hand, and my panic rising, I yelled the only thing I could, "LEON! Leon! I love you!" Were my last words.

He was the last thing I saw that night, and the look on his face, I will never forget. Pain, agony, loss… I'm not even sure if he's alive now, although, my heart says he is.

That look in those blue eyes… There was no doubt in my mind, or in my heart and what I had been denying was clarified… I miss him.

Ocean Avenue

Leon's breath came in a near gasp.

It was here…

He had made his way to the sight of the tragedy, the last place he had seen her.

Of course, he remembered the night. There was a storm blowing in, but no one had though much of it, though they should have…

Leon sighed, thinking back and shaking his head. He should have protected her, he should have kept her near him.

He should have told her sooner.

Yes, the had been 'together' in sorts but not once had he told her those priceless little words, stitched together.

'I love you' So easy to say whenever, but for some reason, when it counted most, you couldn't just blurt it out.

You had to go through rigorous hours of training. Training, just to speak. It sounded somewhat silly, but it was one of those necessary nuisances.

The last thought in Leon's mind, for that moment was seven simple words, doubling the amount that should have been said long ago.

'_How could I have let you go?_''

_If I could find you now,_

_Things would get better,_

_We could leave this town and run forever,_

_Let your waves crash down on me,_

_And take me away._

_I know somewhere, somehow,_

_We'll be together,_

_Let your waves crash down,_

_And take me away…_

_Take me away._

**Wow. You do not know how long and how many drafts it took for me to finish that. I'm quite proud of myself. A chapter of my Harvest Moon done, another Kingdom Hearts oneshot, and this one done. And it's only 5 A.M.! But yeah, I don't own Yellowcard, Ocean Avenue, or Kingdom Hearts. Or else let's just say… Leon would have lot more shirtless time. D Bwahaha. But yeah. I worked hard on this so rate and review and the Goat won't be coming after you! And you don't want to know what the goat does to people, or at night… **


End file.
